criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cutting My Soul Out
Magazine Cover published by Marvin Tanker of the victim falling to his death -----------------------> Cutting My Soul Out '''is the 17th Case of the Cases of Gasterlan Collab as well as the fifth case of Bunto Gardens. ''CUTTING MY SOUL OUT'' Plot After solving their previous case, Dave and the player get a call from Angel Galez and go to Garden Factory Corp, only to find the impaled body of Sam Buen, a worker at the factory, with a glass shard that had shattered in his abdomen. After autopsy, it was revealed that Sam was cut open with the shard and some important organs were taken out, but the shard was left in his stomach as he fell out the window. It was revealed that Sam would have survived the fall as it was not very high up, but since the shard was still in his stomach, it shattered as he landed on his front side, and since the height was enough to break the shard into pieces, it did just that and broke into his stomach, thus, killing him very painfully. During the investigation, the duo marked five people as suspects, including Angel Galez, who reported the crime, Vac Tortoi, who left his watch on the victim's desk and Marvin Tanker, who had published a magazine with the victim on the cover. They also flagged Kim Bonto, who Had a relationship with the victim and Dan Qudosh, who sent the victim a gift. Shortly after the duo note who the suspects are, they hear about a singer named Jacky McYanso being pushed out from his apartment, only a block away from where Sam died, making him the main priority. Shortly after the two partners get info out of Jacky, he died, leaving Dave to believe Jacky died to the cruel hands of the same killer of Sam Buen. Not only that, but they find Sam's true appearance as well as his criminal record and find out he is still working for a group called "Gasterlan Gangsters"! After gathering the evidence, the best friends then arrest Vac Tortoi for both murders. At first, Vac acted shocked that the duo accused him, but when the evidence was compiled in front of him, he told the team everything. He said that Sam was part of Dan's club and Dan once told Sam to slay Vac's brother as he was winning and Dan wanted Sam to win, so during a fight, Sam shot him and ran away. At first, Vac was told it was a tragedy and that they would help him settle in without his brother, but when Sam was drunk, he said he shot him and Vac got enraged. He broke a piece of glass off his glass flower, went to Garden Factory, stabbed Sam and pushed him right out the window. When asked about why he killed Jacky, he said he didn't even know him and asked to be shipped to court for trial. At trial, Vac said the same thing he said to Dave and the player, and suddenly, the judge brings up the phrase "From my point of view, it looks like you cut the victim's soul out! Hah! Get it? You stabbed him and put his soul to......oh, nevermind." Soon after, he condemns Vac to 10 years Inprisonment. Soon after Vac is sentenced, Dave and the player try to find out who killed Jacky, which turns out to be Marvin Tanker, who revealed he wanted to be able to make some shocking news that would make his magazine company gain TONS of money. Dave said that Marvin was disgusting and shipped him off to court, where the judge, agian, makes a speech, saying "Well, if you wanted popularity, you should have made fake news! It's better than having to go to jail!". He is then sentenced Marvin to life Inprisonment with a chance of parole in 40 years. Summary Victim: Sam Buen (Stabbed in the stomach, then pushed out a window) Murder Weapon: Glass Shard Killer: Vac Tortoi Suspects Angel Galez: Height: 6'0 | Age: 29 | Weight: 148 | Eyes: Green | Blood: O- | Profile: Nothing MatchEs Vac Tortoi: Height: 6'0 | Age: 30 | Weight: 183 | Eyes: Blue | Blood: O- | Profile: Eats Tuna Marvin Tanker: Height: 6'3 | Age: 49 | Weight: 122 | Eyes: Brown | Blood: O- | Profile: Nothing Matches Kim Bonto: Height: 5'6 | Age: 23 | Weight: 148 | Eyes: Brown | Blood: A+ | Profile: Eats Tuna Dan Qudosh: Height: 6'0 | Age: 20 | Weight: 133 | Eyes: Blue | Blood: O- | Profile: Eats Tuna Attributes '''The Killer Is 6'0 Ft. Tall The Killer Is Age 30 or Less The Killer Weighs 145 Pounds Or More The Killer Has O- Blood Type The Killer Eats Tuna Crime Scenes Outdoor Garden | Indoor Garden | Outdoor Garden Bonus Victim's Office | Victim's Desk | Victim's Office Bonus Victim's Home | Table | Victim's Home Bonus Navigation